Know Your Stars Shinzo Style
by Disney Villain
Summary: I hope you like this comedy featuring some of your favorite Shinzo characters.
1. Yakumo

Know Your Stars Shinzo Style

First Up is Yakumo

Yakumo walked up on stage and the infamous voice rang out.

Know yours stars. Know your stars. Know your stars.

"Who is there?", asked Yakumo.

"Yakumo", the voice said, "is in love with Lanancuras."

"No I don't", said Yakumo. "I used my power to keep him in the meteorite."

"Yakumo enjoys violence", the voice said.

"No I follow the path of peace", Yakumo said.

"Yakumo", the voice said, "is really a boy who wears girl's clothes."

"No I'm not. I'm not a boy. I'm a real girl" , Yakumo said.

"Now you know Yakumo", the voice said.

"No they don't", said Yakumo.

"They don't know anything about me."

"Yes they do!"

"No they don't!"

Next up is Mushra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you want to listen to Mushra's chapter, I must get 7 reviews.


	2. Mushra

Know Your Stars Shinzo Style

From Suki-n-Mushra-Sittinin-a-Tree

Suki: lol... me likee... u should make da chappie kinda longer tho...  
Mushra: ya rite. u aint gonna rite bout me..  
Suki:... w/e... me still likee..  
Mushra: blah blah..  
Suki: Are you ok Mushra? ur acting... normal...  
Mushra: ... and.. thats a bad thing how?  
Suki:.. nvm... i g2g bie!  
Mushra: shut up... o. bye!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mushra

Mushra walked to the stage when the voice talked again.

"Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars."

"Who there?" Show yourself!", Mushra said.

"Mushra is a girl who dresses like a boy", said the lying voice.

"How dare you say that. I'm not a girl", said Mushra.

"Mushra likes to hug everything he sees", said the voice.

"No I don't. I'm a warrior, and warriors don't hug everything they see", said Mushra

"Can I have a hug?" mocked the voice.

"Shut up, you stupid voice. I hate you!", said Mushra angrily.

"Mushra, he loves me so much, he calls me Mommy" said the voice.

"I do not call you Mommy, and I most certainly don't love you" said Mushra.

"Why don't you give Mommy a hug Mushra?" said the voice.

"Shut your mouth", screamed Mushra, his face red with anger.

"Mushra, his father is Lanancuras", said the annoying voiced.

"That's it! I've had it! My father is not Lanancuras. Where are you? I will find

you and beat you up."

"Now you know Mushra."

"No they don't! They know nothing about me", screamed Mushra.

Next up is Sago

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you want to read Sago's chapter, I must have 7 more reviews.


	3. Sago

From: Suki-n-Mushra-Sittin-in-a-Tree ( http/ )

Suki: YAY! U PUT MINE ON THERE!  
Mushra: -vein- NO ONE SEZ MUSHRA IS A GIRL!  
Suki: but I've sed it numerous times, and you never cared...  
Mushra: Well.. thats cuz... you.. I... feh.. -blush-  
Suki:... (I just had 2 be so clueless) why are you blushing?  
Mushra: -BLUSH- I'M NOT BLUSHING!  
Suki:... but it sez.. '-blush-' right up there where you talked...  
Mushra:... THAT CREEPY LYING GUY IN DA STORY DID IT!  
Suki: ok, ok! What are you getting soo worked up about? geez...  
Mushra: >:P  
Suki: >:P 2 u 2 MR.!  
Mushra: -vein- (sits in the chair in the coner that popped outta no where) feh..  
Suki: he's such a hothead... -sigh-  
Mushra: I HEARD THAT!  
Suki: -sweat- I didnt mean it! ;  
Mushra: w/e..  
Suki: ... well.. I STILL luv da story n I cant wait 2 read da 1 bout Sago  
kawaii!  
Mushra: -VEIN- WATT!  
Suki;... nothing... well.. i g2g.. bie!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided to put up this story early because I'm tired of waiting for some

reviews.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Know Your Stars Shinzo Style

Sago walked up on stage when, you guess it, the voice said,

"Know you star. Know your stars. Know your stars."

"Who's there?" Sago said.

"Sago, he wears that helmet because he's bald", the horrible voice.

"Actually, I wear this to hold my gem (I don't know what it's called)

that makes me hyperform." said Sago calmly.

"Can I see your bald head Sago?" said the sinister voice.

"I already told you that I'm not bald", said Sago starting to get

annoyed.

"Sago, he proposed to me last night", the annoying voice

said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! YOU'RE SICK! i DID NOT PROPOSE TO YOU LAST

NIGHT. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU." screamed Sago very loudly.

"Oh Sago! Where shall we spend our honeymoon?" mocked the voice.

"We're not getting married, whoever you are" said Sago getting mad.

"Sago, he wets the bed every night because he has nightmares about Lanancuras in a bikini",

said the voice.

"No I don't! I don't wet the bed and I don't have nightmares about Lanancuras in a bikini, but

I probably will now thanks to you", said Sago disgusted.

"Sago, he hates Mushra", said the voice.

"No I don't. Mushra is my best friend", said Sago getting very angry.

"Sago, he thinks that Lanancuras is hot", mocked the voice.

"NO I DON'T! HE IS AN EVIL ABOMINATION WHO MUST BE DESTROYED",

screamed Sago.

"Now you know Sago!"

"No they don't! They know nothing about me.

They think that I think that Lanancura's is hot,

and that I'm bald and that I hate Mushra

and they also think that we're getting married.

It's all lies" said Sago, all out of breath.

Next up is Kutal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you want to read about Kutal I must get 5 more reviews.


	4. Kutal

Kutal was following a trail of food when he saw the infamous chair.

He decided to sit down to eat the food when the voice said his infamous line.

"Know your stars. "Know your star. Know your stars."

"I say, who is there", asked Kutal nervously.

"Kutal, he's not here".

"I say, I'm here! Don't you see me in this chair."

"Kutal, he's really a dog Enterran".

"No", said Kutal getting annoyed. "I'm a Cat Enterran. Also I hate

dogs."

"Kutal, he has dreams of wearing a girl's dress in public".

"I do not! That is a horrible lie", said Kutal.

"Kutal, he ate his niece and nephews."

"Now see here, whoever you are. Why would I want to eat members of my

own family?" asked Kutal angrily.

"You tell me tubby", said the voice.

"How rude of you! I may be a little pudgy but you have no right to call me tubby",

Kutal said getting upset.

"Kutal, he's a loyal minion to Lanancuras."

"That's a lie! I do not serve that evil monster. I hate him."

"Kutal, he is a horrible cook".

"THAT'S THE LAST STRAW. NOBODY CALLS ME A BAD COOK

AND GETS AWAY WITH IT. WHERE ARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF."

"Now you know Kutal".

"NO THEY DON'T. THEY THINK I'M A HORRIBLE COOK WHO ATE HIS

OWN RELATIVES AND IS A DOG ENTERRANAND IS ALSO A MINION TO

LANANCURAS AS WELL AS A WANNABEE CROSSDRESSER.

Next up is Mushrambo


	5. Mushrambo

Mushrambo walked to the chair when the infamous voice rang out throughout

the entire room.

"Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars."

"Who is there?", said Mushrambo in a defensive stance.

"Mushrambo, he is a coward and a wuss"', said the mean voice,

"I am not a coward, and I'm not a wuss", said Mushrambo.

"Mushrambo, he is a member of the Future Sissies of America",

said the annoying voice.

"I'm not a member of the Future Sissies of America for two

reasons: I'm not a sissy and two, there is no such place.

"Mushrambo, he's lost every battle he's ever been in."

"Lies, lies, and more lies.! I'm the most powerful Enterran there is.

How could I lose every battle I ever fought?"

"Mushrambo, he's nothing more than a common thief", said the lying voice.

"I'm not a thief period. I'm the Dark King of Enterra", said Mushrambo angrily.

"Mushrambo, he's a big fat tub of lard", said the voice evilly.

When this statement was said Mushrambo got up and yelled,

"That does it! I'm not fat! Where are you? You must be destroyed for these lies about me."

"Now you know Mushrambo."

"No they don't! They know nothing about me."

After saying this, Mushrambo got up and left.

However unknown to the voice and Mushrambo, a mysterious figure lay in the shadows.

"You're going to pay for these lies you stupid voice", thought the mystery figure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is this mysterious figure in the shadows, find out in the next chapter.


	6. Reviews

Know Your Stars Shinzo Style

Here are some reviews for you all:

From: Suki-n-Mushra-Sittin-in-a-Tree ( http/ )

Suki: Oo! I wonder who the mystery person is!  
Mushra:.. ME!  
Suki: ya rite... It's probably Yakumo:P (don't ask why i guessed her)  
Mushra: i couldn't be her! She's too kind hearted to do such a thing..  
Suki:.. hmph... (looks away)  
Mushra: -sweat- not saying that you're not kindhearted.. heh...heh heh...  
Suki:... (turns and faces Mushra again) Ok! also, thanks for putting my review  
up again!  
Mushra: who, me?  
Suki: Not you stupid! Disney Villain!  
Mushra: hey, whats Disney?  
Suki: -sweat- you don't know Disney? IT'S THE CHANNEL THAT YOUR SHOW IS ON!  
Mushra: my show? COOL!  
Suki: I meant the show that you were in.. -sweat-  
Mushra: Oh.. w/e...  
Suki: I love th story! PLEASE write more! Well duh you will..  
Mushra: uh huh..  
Suki: so... uhh..  
Mushra: um...  
Suki:...  
Mushra:...  
Sago: HI!  
SukI; Hi Sago! (walks up to Sago)  
Mushra: (goes right infront of Sago) hi!  
Sago?  
Suki:...  
Mushra: -vein-  
Suki:.. hee hee hee... w/e...  
Sago: well umm... wanna go out for ice cream Suki?  
Suki ok..  
Mushra: -twitch- I'm going too!  
Suki: OK!  
Sago: sure!  
Mushra: -vein-  
So they're all going out or ice cream.. Since they aren't here anymore.. i guess  
I have to go.. bye!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Kittychick447 ( http/ )

hahahahaha that was great kutal totally deserved that hahahahahahahaha

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Kittychick447 ( http/ )

that was great hahahahah he got what he deserved haha oh oh can post the next  
chapter soon please they are so funny please

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Kittychick447 ( http/ )

poor sago i feel so sorry for him now'sniff, sniff' oh well it was funny  
hahahaha

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stay tuned for the final chapter. The mystery figure will be revealed in time.


	7. Mystery Figure Revealed

The "Know Your Stars" segment was almost over, so the voice was ready

to leave when a loud voice rang out.

"Hey voice, wanna try insulting me."

The eyes of the person who owned

the voice saw a person in the shadows walking willingly

to the chair.

The mystery person was revealed at last. The mystery person was

me. That right! Disney Villain was the mysterious figure.

"Fine!", said the voice.

The voice was about say his line when I said,

"Know your voices. Know your voices. Know your voices."

"Huh?", went the voice.

"The "Know Your Stars" voice", I started, "he has horrible body odor

because he likes playing with skunks."

"That's not true," the voice said, "I don't play with skunks."

"The "KYS" voice, he has a crush on Jabba the Hutt."

"No I don't", said the voice. "I think he's a fat hideous slug."

"You won't get him for a boyfriend if you call him names", I said.

"I don't like him", the voice said.

"You can't stand getting a taste of your own medicine can you?" I asked.

"Yes I can", the voice lied.

The voice's lie was in vain because I kept right on insulting him.

"The KYS voice, he watches "Star Wars" to see the love of his life, Jabba", I said.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" cried the voice.

"Oh, I'm just getting started", I said.

"The KYS voice, likes to collect girly dolls"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO", the voice cried out.

"Whoa!", I said.

Just then, something fell onto the ground.

It was a form of a body, except it had huge ears and was red,

and it was 10 ft. tall.

"What is that?", said someone behind me.

I looked behind and saw Yakumo, Mushra, Sago, Kutal, and Mushrambo.

"I don't know", I stated.

Just then the form started getting up and said,

"I am the owner of the voice. I feed off embarrassing lies to grow more powerful.

I am the demon of lies, Darlongo. I have been trapping people in this dimension to insult

them. Soon, I'll have enough power to escape this realm and rule every world the people I've insulted

came from. You, Disney Villain have discovered my weakness. When

someone tells embarrassing lies about me in this realm, I lose my power. I must silence

you all before you kill me with one more embarrassing lie."

"Guys", I told everyone. "You must hold him so I can destroy him once and for all."

"Okay", everyone agreed. With that, Mushra, Sago, and Kutal hyperformed and grabbed Darlongo.

After Mushra, Sago, and Kutal grabbed him, Mushrambo grabbed him and Yakumo used her

power to hold the demon.

With Darlongo unable to move, I made the final insult.

"Darlongo, he likes putting used bubblegum in his mouth", I said.

"NOOOOOOOOOO", was all Darlongo could say before he melted into the ground, never

to be seen again.

"We did it! We won! Darlongo is no more", we all shouted.

"Well", I said, "It's time for you guys to head back to Enterra.

With that, the teleportation spell caused by Darlongo was broken and Yakumo,

Mushra, Sago, Kutal, and Mushrambo left this dimension and headed to Enterra.

As for me, well, I headed home as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End**


	8. More Reviews

Here are some more reviews from people, especially from my favorite author,

Suki-n-Mushra-Sittin-in-a-Tree

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Suki-n-Mushra-Sittin-in-a-Tree ( http/ )

Suki: O.o  
Mushra: O.o  
Suki: that was strange...  
Mushra: well duh...  
Both:... HHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Suki: HAHAH Darlongo?  
Mushra: I always wondered what it would be like to be 10 feet tall...  
Sago: heh.. you'll never be able to grow THAT tall Mushra! HAHAHA  
Mushra: (punches Sago)  
Sago: I'll shut up now... (falls down)  
Suki:... HAHAHAHAHAHAH  
Mushra:.. you just laff everything, don't you?  
Suki; Sure do!  
Mushra: -sweat- hey, can I say squishy squishy and will you-  
SukI: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!  
Mushra:... umm... vannilla pudding?  
Suki:... HAHHAHAHAHAHAH!  
Mushra: ok, you are officially crazy...  
Suki: So are you.  
Mushra: Why?  
Suki: cuz you made me laff..  
Mushra:.. so?  
Suki:... I dunno... wellÂ MI like da story! and I guess I can't tell you to  
update... but umm... IT WAS GOD! and WEIRD! (which I like)  
Mushra:... ya.. ok... what she sed.  
Suki: Ok, bye!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Kittychick447 ( http/ )

that was funny hahahaha that was totally unexpected hahaha

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Luciado ( http/ )

Grr. It was funny.  
Binka... She is a transexual... use to have a beard until she shaved it off and  
thought it was a puppy named Chuck Wigglestein... and hasn't bathed in weeks.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also, the part with Lanancuras in a bikini, that was not my idea.

Luciado deserves the credit for that one so I thank you Luciado.

Bye Now!


End file.
